Heart Gazing
by Hamlet Holmes
Summary: It is said when someone knows a wizard's name, they can use it to control them, and the only person they should tell is someone they think is very important and they can trust. Someone they give their heart to. Gale X Hikari One-shot


"Wizard?" Gale looked up from book and turned to face the door his as he heard the familiar voice at his door. "May I come in?"

Gale paused for a moment, unable to speak, but he quickly regained his voice, at least, as much of it as he normally had. "…Yes… You may… Enter."

A soaking wet girl opened the door and stepped inside, twisting her clothes so that the dried of a bit. She shook the hair out of her eyes and closed the door behind her with her foot. "You don't mind, do you?" The girl asked, still wringing out her shirt.

Gale shook his head slowly and placed the book down on his desk. "It's…Raining very hard." He added quietly.

The girl laughed. "Yeah, Luna was complaining about it earlier." She blinked. "You wouldn't happen to have a towel handy, would you?"

Gale stood up and walked over to the shelves and began searching through. "How is… Your farm holding up… Hikari?"

"The animals weren't too pleased to be stuck inside, but I don't think the plants will drown from rain… Yet. I'm thinking of putting something on them to keep them drier during the night." Hikari smiled, walking over to him.

He turned and held out the towel for her, which she gladly took. "Why are you… Out?" Gale tilted his head to the side slightly and watched her dry her hair.

"Funny." Hikari paused. "Chase asked the same thing when I went to see him." Gale did his best to hide his dismay at hearing the name. He heard Hikari say it so often that even though he never met the person she spoke of, he disliked him.

"Anyway," She began speaking again and going back to rubbing her hair. "I was out for supplies, and just thought I'd drop by to see how you were doing, Wizard."

"Was it… Related to your farm?" Gale asked, turning and walking back over to his chair and sitting down.

"No, why?"

"Then… Visiting me was…. A short trip… But Chase is… much further."

"Ah… Umm… Yes but I uh…" Hikari's face turned red. "G-generally that would be the case but I-I uh… I was uh…" she said, folding up the towel and stuttering.

Gale frowned inwardly and felt a funny feeling in his chest, so he brought his up hand and placed it on his heart, but kept his usual poker face. "I see… I'll assume… You wish to request something of me then…?"

"H-huh?" Hikari blinked, while hanging the towel on the railings to Gale's telescope. "That is…"

"I see…" Gale grabbed his book and began reading again. "What… Is it?" He looked down at the pages and pretended not to notice when she came up next to him.

"W-well… You know how I helped you get back your crystal ball?" She asked, twiddling her thumbs.

"Yes…" Gale's mouth twitched, unsure of where this was going but wasn't exactly sure if he liked it.

"Well… You know how Jake was using it to find out what people were thinking about and what Colleen wanted? And then when I helped you you said if I ever needed it's help, to ask you?"

"That is… Correct" He said blankly.

"Well… Can I use it?" Hikari asked, bending down to look at him.

Gale finally looked up over his book and her and blinked. "No… But… I can use it for you…" He looked back down at his book to avoid looking at her expression, which turned from an awkward blush to a smile or pure glee.

"Really? Wizard, you're the best!" She clapped her hands and jumped back to give Gale room as he stood up quietly, walked towards a cupboard and pulled out the crystal ball.

"Here…" He said, as he put the crystal on the table. "What… Would you like me to check?" He asked, glancing up at her briefly, his face turning slightly red when he noticed how happy she was. Hikari, on the other hand, was completely oblivious.

"Um… Do you mind checking out Chase's thoughts on me?"

Gale forgot to keep his poker face and frowned. "…Sure…" He moved his hands infront of the crystal ball and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he said nothing, and simply stared at Hikari.

"So umm…" she asked, breaking the silence. "What does he think?"

"…" Gale glanced at the ground. "He thinks… you're nice…"

"Is that it?"

He swallowed slightly, not wanting to lie to her, but not wanting to tell her either. "And…" He glanced up at her and noticed her oblivious blinking. "…Cute."

"Huh? Really?" Hikari's grin widened. "Does he really think that?" She was nearly bursting with happiness.

"… Yes." Gale muttered.

"Thanks Wizard! You're the best!" She exclaimed, dashing over and giving him a quick hug, which caught Gale off guard. "I'll bring you some coffee next time, okay?" She said, dashing out the door.

It was about now that Gale finally realized his own thoughts on her.

Staring at the door Hikari had just left through he thought to himself.

It is said when someone knows a wizard's name, they can use it to control them, and the only person they should tell is someone they think is very important and they can trust. Someone they give their heart to.

Gale walked over to the window and watched her run back down the road. He would have given his heart to her, but with her current relationship with Chase,

Gale wasn't sure whether she would end up breaking his heart or not.

**AN- I came up with this while I was playing the game and ended up asking Wizard/Gale what Chase thought of me. Of course, then I felt bad… Poor Gale… It was pretty fun writing the continuous '…' for Gale though, since I like writing them, I don't know why though. Anyway, I'm half asleep right now and finally pushed myself to finish a fic. It's a one-shot, but still, I don' t even feel like reading it over to check for spelling mistakes… This isn't good… DARN YOU LACK OF SLEEP.**

**Anyway I'll probably upload another fic soon, but for now, I think I'm gonna go sleep. **

**Later!**

**I don't claim ownership to anything in this… Except well… Maybe the writing it part.**


End file.
